


Treasure House

by smalltrolven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Magical Artifacts, POV Original Character, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltrolven/pseuds/smalltrolven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters, on the trail of an artifact that could bring them closer to Eve, find themselves spending the night in one of the strangest houses yet.  A house filled with magical objects, uncountable treasure and a creature unlike any other they have ever encountered.  Choices are made, help offered, heroes tested, spells broken and rewards beyond imagining are given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN-ReverseBang for [siriala's wonderful Art #1047](http://artsiriala.livejournal.com/23396.html). Thanks to my amazing and speedy beta and cheerleader stella-lost, thanks again bb!

“You think finding this thing is really going to help us get to Eve?”  Sam asks, as he re-reads his notes, curled up in the front seat of the Impala as they race towards Rhode Island

“Hell if I know.  Cas said it would; guess we’ve had less to go on before, right?”

“Oh yeah, I agree, but it just seems really improbable that we’ll be able to find something so small.”

“Didn’t Cas say there was supposed to be a stash of treasure in this house? I wouldn’t mind finding some of that.”

“Maybe you are part dwarf like Bobby was saying.  Wasn’t that dragon gold enough for you?  So far, I haven’t found anything that mentions treasure, but according to this website the house is really huge.  And really really old.”

“How old?”

“Well it’s called Smith’s Castle, and it was built in 1678.”

Dean whistled in surprised admiration. “Wow, that is old for the US.”

“Yep, there’s not much older really.  Guess there’s a chance of lots of spirits and stuff in there too. Being around that long, more chances for violent deaths happening.”

“Awesome.”

“Just trying to make sure you know what we’re getting ourselves into.”

“Yeah, I know, thanks.  It would have been nice if Cas could have just gone and gotten this for us himself.”

“He’s fighting the war in Heaven.  You know that Dean.”

“So I’ve heard, many times.  I get it.  It’s just.  I don’t know, I wish he was still helping us out like he used to.”

“Me too, sure made it easier.”

“Less long car rides for you.”

“Oh I don’t mind them so much.  Not anymore.”

“Really? Since when?  Thought you hated being stuck in the car with me on these cannonball runs.”

“Nah, we’ve done it so many times now, I’m used to it.  ‘sides, someone has to keep an eye on your excessive speeding.”

“What, you don’t want to have to come bail me out of some local pokey?”

“Yeah, or scrape you up off the asphalt.  Seriously Dean, sometimes you just get out of hand.”

Dean turns up the radio so that the thump and whine of Motorhead fills the car completely.   “What? Can’t hear you, the music’s too loud.”

Sam grins helplessly, shaking his head because Dean’s always done this kind of shit in the car.  And yeah it used to drive him nuts.  But now, it’s so much a part of his life that he knows he’d miss it terribly if they didn’t have this together.  He’s had to do without it before, and crazy as it is, he loves this, being stuck in the car, just him and Dean, mile after mile, shoulder to shoulder, talking about nothing and everything, and finally arriving at where the job they’re on needs to be taken care of.

 

Dean grins back at Sam, glad that the bitchface is nowhere in sight at the moment.  _Guess he really doesn’t mind these car trips, that’s good_ , Dean thinks, suddenly really happy at that idea for some reason.  After everything they’ve gone through the last few years, this marathon car driving is their normal work commute, part of the job, and it’s good to know that Sam enjoys it maybe as much as he does.  _There’s nothing better than this_ , thinks Dean for the millionth time, his baby purring underneath him, Sam at his side, the open road ahead, and a job as their final destination.   

After the album ends, Dean turns down the stereo, “Hey, what’s this thing look like again, did Cas say it was orange?”

Sam gets out his notes and answers, “Yeah, he said it was an orange stone pendant, sounded like maybe a garnet, slightly heart shaped, it has a  five pointed star engraved on one side and the symbol for purgatory  on the other.  Here’s the symbol he wrote down.”

Dean looks over at the notebook Sam is holding out, “Huh, that’s what that means.  I swear that’s close to the B.O.C. logo.”

“Well, they had to get their idea from somewhere, why not Purgatory?”

“You saying the guys in B.O.C. are what? Monsters from Purgatory?” Dean asks.

“Well, they did do Godzilla, why not?” Sam answers.

“Just for that I’m putting that on, where’s my tapes?”

Sam makes like he’s reluctant to pull out the battered, duct-taped box and find the B.O.C. tape.  He actually really likes this one, and doesn’t mind putting it on much at all.  But Dean doesn’t have to know that does he?

“Fine, here.  You’re buying me new ears though.” Sam says, handing over the tape.

“Whatever, I know you love it.” Dean answers, switching it out with the old one.

Sam snorts derisively but doesn’t say anything, but is secretly happy that Dean knows him so well. Instead he just folds up his sweatshirt and leans against the window.  With his dark sunglasses on he can watch Dean as he drives as much as he wants to.  His brother has always been fascinating to look at, the faces he makes as he sings along with his favorite songs are so different than the ones he makes in regular conversation, like he lets down some of his walls and lets a little of that emotion he keeps locked down inside come out while he sings.  Sam can’t help himself smiling fondly at his brother and hopes he doesn’t notice.  He doesn’t want to have to try and explain why.

~!~!~!~

“Hey! Wake up Princess, we’re here.” Dean slaps Sam’s shoulder to wake him up.

Sam shakes himself awake and hits back at Dean, “I’m up, I’m up.  Where are we, Wickford already?”

“Yeah, you were really out there for a couple hours.”

“So much for keeping track of your speeding.”  Sam says a bit sleepily, that was a longer nap than Dean usually lets him take.

“Too late for complain’ buddy boy, what’s done is done.” Dean grins at him triumphantly as he pulls into the gravel driveway.

Dean parks behind the main house, out of sight of the road.  They get out and stretch, grab some of the usual weapons out of the trunk and start walking up the path towards the house. It looms over them, a large two story English style mansion, surrounded by a beautifully laid-out, formal garden.  It’s all dormant since it’s winter, but the bones of it are striking in the weak late afternoon sun.  The back of the house looks out over Mill Cove, which is a flat winter grey at the moment. “I think it’s pretty private up here.” Dean comments.

“This is usually closed to visitors during the week, so we should be okay.” Sam says as they walk up to what looks to be the back door.  He gets out his lock pick set as Dean tries the door just to see.  It opens surprisingly easy, almost as if someone is on the other side of the door pulling it open.

“Huh, how ‘bout that.  Guess they don’t lock their doors in Wickford.  How quaint.” Dean jokes.

“I kinda like that actually, everyone must feel pretty safe.” Sam answers, walking inside and shutting the door quietly.

Inside they split up, Dean heads upstairs as Sam goes through all the living spaces on the ground floor.  In every room Dean checks upstairs, out of the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of a skinny black cat darting out of sight.  He keeps thinking he can catch up to it, but it’s just too fast.  At the foot of the stairs Sam calls up to him, “Dean, I’m done, you find anything?”

“Nope, just a black cat, he was all over the place but I couldn’t catch him, did you see him come downstairs?” Dean says, as he tromps back down the stairs.

“Nope, didn’t see a cat.  But you know what I saw in every room?  An artist mannequin, one of those little wooden pose able figures?  Seems kind of strange to have one in all the rooms, maybe whoever lived here was an artist or something?” Sam wonders.

“That is weird.  So, get any vibes or anything from this place?  Seems pretty boring and straight-forward.  Not a lot of obvious hidey-holes to stick an Eve-Finding talisman.”

“Well, obvious wouldn’t work too well for hiding stuff would it?” Sam points out.

“How about a basement? Is there one?” Dean asks as they walk through the narrow hall together.

“Through the kitchen I think, I think that’s the one door I didn’t open.” Sam leads the way to the basement door; they get out their flashlights just in case. But there’s nothing special in the basement, it’s all very neat and tidy and unremarkable.  Just old. And well-kept since it’s a museum now.

“We going to get a motel or what?” Sam asks as they head back upstairs.

“Nope, let’s stay here.” Dean says, shutting the basement door firmly.

“So we’re out of money again?”

“Yeah, not enough time for pool lately you know?” Dean answers.

“I’ll go get our stuff.”  Sam heads out the kitchen door to the car and gets their sleeping gear and duffel bags, a small grocery bag that has the remainder of their food and the one camping light that still works.

“Dean where are you?” Sam calls as he comes back inside.

“In here, quick, come see this!” Dean hollers from one of the bedrooms down the hall.

Sam drops all the gear by the door and runs towards his brother’s voice.

“What’s going on, you okay?” Sam asks as he reaches Dean’s side.

“Yeah, just look at where this cat is.”  Dean points towards the ceiling, at the top shelf of one of the built-in bookcases that surround the fireplace in the small bedroom.

“What cat?” Sam asks, looking at the spot Dean is pointing at, and scanning the rest of the room.

“The one that’s right…there.  Well he was there.  Guess you scared him off running in here.” Dean answers, spinning around looking for the cat again.

“Dean, there’s only one door into this room, and I didn’t see a cat come out.”

“Huh. What is this, a ghost cat?  We ever run into one of those?” Dean asks, continuing to search the room.

“Not that I remember, but I suppose it’s possible. So what was the cat doing?”

“It was up there on that top shelf, looking like he was going to pounce down on my head.”  Dean points again at the top shelf.

“Up where that artist mannequin is?”

“What artist mannequin?” Dean asks.

“The one on the top shelf, right there.” Sam points to the same place Dean was just pointing to.

“Sam, that shelf is empty.” Dean answers, with a small worried look on his face.

“What, are we seeing things now or something?”  Sam asks, his near-permanent worry line appearing between his eyebrows.

“Maybe there’s something in the house that’s messing with us? Still okay with you to stay here tonight?”

“I don’t really want to sleep in the car, do you?  I don’t get the feeling that it’s something bad, otherwise it would have already done worse things to us than making us see cats and mannequins.” Sam answers, feeling that logic is all that’s going to work in this situation.

“Alright, I guess.  So which room we staying in?” Dean asks.

“I think it’s warmest on this side of the house, and since we can’t really light a fire without getting spotted, that’s the best we can do for heat tonight.  Also, the window looks out on the bay instead of the road, so we can have our light on if we close the door.” Sam decides.

“Mr. Logical, I must bow to your analysis.”  Dean bows over-dramatically to make the point, and Sam cracks up.  Hearing this laughter from his brother makes Dean absurdly happy and proud.  He loves that he’s still able to make his brother laugh.

They arrange their bags under the window with the lamp in-between, just as if it were the usual motel set up that they’re so used to after all these years on the road.  Making a meal out of power bars and oranges, and one last can of beer each, they settle down in their bags.  Sam’s finishing reading another Neil Gaiman book, and Dean’s just plain bored with no TV to zone out to.

Dean’s lying on his side watching Sam read, scanning his face and body, trying to sense his mental and physical state, he’s been so worried about the wall holding Hell back in Sam’s head for so long now, he’s gotten into this habit of checking Sam over every chance he gets.  Some people would probably call it obsessive or weird, but he’s not some people.  But for now Sam looks good, relaxed, not over-tired, and in this light his familiar face looks even more beautiful to him than usual.  _At least if he’s stuck with him, he’s good to look at._   _And vice versa_ he snarks to himself.

“Hey Sammy, you ever wish we were done with all this?” Dean asks, breaking the silence.

“Done with what, hunting”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Not really, not anymore.  Why? Do you Dean?”

“Well, not with the hunting, but I’m wishing we had a home base.” Dean answers.

“What about Bobby’s?” Sam puts his thumb to hold his place in his book and turns on his side to face Dean.

“That doesn’t really count, I mean, Bobby’s awesome and all, but it’s not our place.” Dean says firmly.

“Yeah I get you.  I think about that too Dean.”

“You do?” Dean asks, surprised to hear Sam say this.

“Yeah of course, I wonder how we’re going to end up when we’re Bobby’s age you know?  Don’t think we’ll still be on the road every day.  There’s gotta be something between now and then, don’t ask me what it is though.”  Sam declares, sounding so sure about what he’s hopeful about.

“Huh, I’m, uh, glad you think about that stuff too.  Guess we’ll figure it out as we go along.” Dean says, trying to sound as hopeful as his brother.

“Yeah, that usually works out so well for us.” Sam scoffs.

“What else can we do Sam?”

Sam puts his book down, marking his place since Dean seems to want to talk, “I don’t know, make a plan, decide what we want to do and figure out how to get there.”

“You gonna make a list?” Dean teases.

“Sure, why not? Hand me my notebook, it’s in my bag over there.” Sam points to his bag lying next to Dean’s hip.

Dean rummages in Sam’s duffle and hands it over, “Here, where do we start even thinking about this?”

“Well, first off, sounds like we’re both assuming that this is a plan for both of us right?” Sam asks as nonchalantly as possible.

“Yeah, of course.” Dean answers, as if he’s surprised at the question.

Sam smiles widely and looks up from the notebook at Dean, meeting his eyes across the small space between their bags. Dean’s face is more open than it usually is, and Sam sighs internally when he notices how much more beautiful that makes him, he wishes he didn’t notice this stuff, but he always has, _no big deal right?_ He reassures himself.    _Dean knows he’s beautiful, he’s got girls telling him that all the time, but he certainly wouldn’t want to hear it from his brother._

“And we want to keep hunting, but have a home base right?” Sam asks, trying not to sound too hopeful and excited.

Dean of course catches Sam’s undertones and smiles again, he really admires his brother can still have hope in the future after everything that’s happened to them, “Yeah, not constant job after job hunting, all over the place, maybe just a couple times a month in one area.  I want to live in a house with a yard.”

Sam writes it down, “I like that idea of changing how much we’re hunting.  A house with a yard huh? So no cities or apartments then.”

“That okay with you? You didn’t want to live in a big city somewhere right?” Dean asks.

“No, actually I like the idea of a yard, I’ve always wanted to grow my own tomatoes.”

“Figures there’d be vegetables involved in your fantasy dream house Sammy.” Dean says jokingly.

“Yeah, and I’m not gonna let you have any.” Sam answers, eyes twinkling in the lamplight mischievously.

“You wouldn’t ever.” Dean protests.

“Watch me.” Sam grins with a challenge.

The ensuing fight devolves into wrestling around for a while, the lamp gets knocked over, and ends up with them both panting and tangled up in a heap like always.

“Was that good for you?” Dean snarks from his position pinning Sam to the floor.

“Never change Dean.” Sam says in answer, completely unable to keep a fond grin off his face.

“Not planning on it Sammy.” Dean smiles back at him, mirroring the fondness.  He slaps at Sam’s shoulder to end the fight officially and rolls off, rearranging his sleeping bag, “Here’s your pillow Tomato Queen.”

“Shut up and go to sleep Dean.”  Sam turns out the light after they get back into their bags.

“Night Sammy.” Dean lies there thinking about their unfinished conversation about the future, absurdly happy that they’ve even started talking about this.  He realizes he’s really happy that they seem to be on the same page here.  Assuming they can take care of Eve, and Sam’s wall stays up, maybe there will be a few years at least where things will be a little more peaceful for them.  He’s taken out of his reverie by the sound of pounding footsteps running down the stairs and past the doorway of the room they’re in.  He’s up and out of his bag, with his gun in his hand in a few seconds.

Sam’s sleepy question comes soon, “Dean, what’s up? What’re you doing with your gun?”

“Didn’t you hear that?” Dean asks with some urgency.

Sam hears the alertness in Dean’s voice and wakes up a little more, enough to answer, “No, I didn’t hear anything, what are you talking about?”

“The footsteps, coming down the stairs and then down the hallway past this room.  How could you have missed that?” Dean asks, stalking towards the door, gun up in position.

Sam gets up slowly, joining Dean over his right shoulder with a flashlight, “There weren’t any sounds, just a little wind, are you hearing things now?”

“Let’s just check it out, humor me okay?” Dean asks, more than a little freaked-out.

“Fine, but maybe we need to get you checked out.”

“Yeah, maybe we can get a 2 for 1 at the psych ward, great idea.” Dean bumps into his shoulder hard just to emphasize his point.

They slowly move down the hallway in tandem checking in each room with Sam’s flashlight. Finally in one room, Dean spots the cat again, he’s frozen in the beam of light from the flashlight, “There, Sam, ya see him? There’s the cat again.” 

“What cat Dean?  All I see on that shelf is another one of those damn mannequins.” Sam answers, getting more worried with each time he hears Dean talk about the invisible cat.

“The cat, the black fucking cat, that’s right fucking there.” The cat’s eyes seemed to dance with laughter as Dean gestures at it.  “Sam it’s laughing at me.”

“Now I’m getting worried, first you’re seeing an invisible cat, and now he’s laughing at you!  Stop fooling around Dean.” Sam says harshly, hoping that Dean will snap out of whatever weird trance he’s in.

“I’m not fucking fooling around Sam.  Wait, you said you see a mannequin where I see the cat right?  Here I’ll hold the flashlight, you pick up the mannequin, let’s see what happens.”  Dean grabs the flashlight from Sam and steps aside.

Sam reaches forward and wraps his hand around the mannequin pulling it in closer; it feels much much heavier than it should.  And suddenly it squirms out of his grasp, turning into a black cat, as it falls to the floor it’s suddenly something else.    ** _Someone else_**.

“Hands off the merchandise buddy.” It says in a low grumbly voice.  They can see a very short, child-sized person, wearing a pointy red cap, green blousy shirt and pants, tucked into white socks and absurd curly-toed red shoes.  He has a very old, very lined bearded face, with deep-set blue eyes which are squinting painfully.

“Uh, sorry?” Sam replies, “Dean get the flashlight out of his eyes.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry ‘bout that.  Hey, uh who are you?” Dean asks.

“Don’t you think I should be asking who you are as you’re invading my home?” The stranger asks disparagingly.

“I’m Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean.  We didn’t know anyone lived here, we’re sorry we didn’t ask your permission.”

“Thank you for your apology Sam Winchester.  It is a pleasure to make both of yours acquaintance.  Why are you here?” The stranger asks, at least sounding a little mollified.

“We’re looking for something, a friend of ours told us it might be here.  It’s a long story, but it’s very important that we find it.” Sam answers, not sure how much of the story he should tell quite yet.

“Yes I heard you talking about it earlier, and also about why you are sleeping here in my home as you have no, what was it you called it? Oh yes, dough.”

Dean laughs a little at this, “Yes we are completely out of money which is why we were crashing here, sorry if it’s a problem, we can leave.”

“No, no, no. That’s quite alright; I haven’t had much company in a long time.  Come with me and you can tell me more about what it is you seek.” He turns to walk out of the living room back towards the kitchen.

Sam and Dean look at each other over the creature’s head, twin expressions of raised eyebrows and small shrugs tell each other they’re okay with going with this for a while.  “Sure, lead the way.  Oh, say, what’s your name?”

“That Dean Winchester, you will have to pay for.”

“Oh is this a Rumplestiltskin kind of deal where we control you if we have your name or something?” Sam asks.

“Something like that.  You may call me Gjuki for now.”

“Okay, nice to meet you Gjuki.” Sam says; glad to at least have a name.

“So were you the cat when I was seeing you and the mannequin when Sam was noticing you?”  Dean asks as they walk into the kitchen.

“Yes, you are correct.  Am I correct to suppose you’ve been touched by the Fae Dean?

“Yeah Dean, didn’t you service Oberon, King of the Fairies Dean?” Sam teases bracing himself for the punch in his side [that Dean of course provides.] “Hey why did I see you as a mannequin then Gjuki?” Sam asks.

“Because you have had some contact with the Fae also, but apparently a lesser amount than your companion.  To be able to see me completely I let you touch me Sam Winchester. I am one of the Fae; I am a Niflung, what your kind calls a dwarf I believe.   I didn’t want you to think your partner was going crazy.  You certainly don’t need that at this point if what I overheard is correct.”

“I don’t remember talking about that, but yeah, you’re right, **_my brother_** and I, we’ve got enough crazy going around right now.”  Dean hopes it isn’t too noticeable that he’s pointing out that they’re brothers not companions or partners or a couple, it seems like it never ends.

“You two are brothers?” asks Gjuki skeptically.

“Yeah, Dean practically raised me.  We’ve been on the road together for a long time now.”  Sam answers, looking to see if Dean’s reacting in the insulted, pissed-off manner he usually does when someone mistakes them for a couple.

“Oh I see, that explains it then.” Gjuki replies, as if he’s up to something.

“Explains what?” Asks Dean, dreading his answer, hoping it’s not too embarrassing,  yet another person assuming he and Sam are a couple is one thing, but supernatural beings pointing out things they have no business knowing is quite another.

“Explains your unusual closeness, I couldn’t help but notice it.  You just seemed like more than brothers to me.”

“Well, I suppose in a lot of ways we are.” Dean agrees, not elaborating further.

“So, here, have a seat, I’ll get us some refreshments.” Gjuki points at a small sheet-covered loveseat in front of the kitchen fireplace. 

Dean pulls off the sheet and balls it up, tucking it underneath the table.  He and Sam sit down on the now uncovered loveseat, it’s pretty cushy and small, so they’re smashed up right next to each other.  They have a silent conversation between themselves, _is it okay to eat the food he’s offering us? Yeah I think so.  Be careful what you tell him.  Yeah I know.  Is he trying to trap us? Don’t think so, but we need more information._

Gjuki returns with a food tray, placing it on the small table and sitting down in a nearby armchair. “The beer is made in town, as well as these cheese scones. Help yourself.  Tell me what it is you came here looking for.”

“Like I said it’s a long story, but basically, the Apocalypse which we started and ended shook things loose and Eve, the Mother of All, the mother of all monsters is here on Earth instead of in Purgatory where she belongs.  We’re looking for an amulet that is supposed to be able to locate her and hopefully help send her back.  A friend of ours who is an angel told us it might be here.” Sam answers.

“Hold up for a moment, you’re the ones that began and halted the Apocalypse? Well how about that, you’re _those_ Winchesters?” Gjuki asks.

“You knew about that?” Dean asks, truly curious to know how every damn supernatural creature they seem to meet lately seems to have the story about them.

“Sure, when you’re part of the Fae, you’re tied into the whole system of the world.  I thank you for stopping it.” Gjuki bows slightly in his chair.

“You’re welcome.  We’re sorry we ever started it, but it was a bitch fighting against destiny.” Dean answers, not sure they really deserve any thanks.

“Yes, I’ve run into that myself over the years. When I first came here with the Vikings in the 14th century, it was to escape a cursed fate, it worked too, for many years; at least until I became tied to this house.” Gjuki says sadly.

“What? You mean you’re stuck here?”  Dean asks, surprised to hear that a Fae could be subject to a binding curse.

“Yes, I unfortunately angered a very powerful witch by digging a tunnel under her herbarium.  She was strong enough to forge a spell that’s kept me tied here since not long after the house was built.”

“How do ya get the beer then?” Dean asks.

“Oh, my tunnels.  Seems the spell doesn’t care as long as the tunnel that I dig is still connected to the house.  Pretty strange way to get around, but it’s worked for me for a long time now.”

“That’s pretty cool that you figured out how to get around Gjuki.  So you got any idea about this talisman we’re looking for?” Sam asks, trying to steer the conversation back to the amulet.

“I may, I may not, I will have to think on it tonight.  First though, will you tell me something Sam Winchester?” Gjuki asks somewhat formally.

“Yes, of course.”

“Have you had your soul back for long?” Gjuki asks.

Sam is speechless for a long moment; he looks at Dean for reassurance, then he nods, “Not too long, little less than a month.”

“Did you lose it when you averted the Apocalypse?” Gjuki asks perceptively.

“Yes, how could you possibly know that?”

“To accomplish something that momentous would take the highest price one could pay, for a human that would be their soul.  I am interested to know how you managed to get it back.”

“Uh, you’d have to ask Dean that, he’s the one that did it.  When I was soul-less apparently I did everything to avoid having my soul returned.”

“Dean Winchester would you mind telling me that story?” Gjuki asks.

Dean thinks about it for a second, he knows Sam’s heard most of this in bits and pieces so far, hopefully it won’t hurt the Wall hearing it all at once, “I don’t see what that could hurt.  Pass me another beer wouldja Sam?  Well, it took us a little while to figure out that Sam was missing his soul in the first place.  Our angel friend confirmed it, as well as a leprechaun that Sam met.  No one could help, so I contacted Death, he’s the most powerful guy I’ve ever met.”

“But to contact Death, must you not be dead yourself?” Gjuki asks.

Downing the rest of his beer, Dean answers, “Yeah, I had to be dead for a little while.  A doctor friend of my dad took care of it for me, brought me back before I was really gone.”

“Dean, you mean you died for me again?” Sam puts his beer down on the table a little unsteadily.

“Well, not exactly Sam.  I did what I had to.”

“I didn’t realize you’d done that.  How long were you dead for?” Sam asks, looking a little pale all of a sudden.

“Seven minutes, was only supposed to be three, but I was hard to revive he said.” Dean answers, checking out Sam’s reaction to see if he’s okay.

“What else did you have to do Dean Winchester?” asks Gjuki.

“Death asked me to wear his ring and be him for 24 hours. If I made it he’d bring Sam back and fix up his soul.  I didn’t make it though, there was this little girl and I couldn’t do it, and I screwed it all up.  I made a terrible Reaper.  He was trying to teach me a lesson.”

“And have you learned this lesson?”  Asks Gjuki.

“I guess so.  He told me to be an intrepid detective about the souls, whatever that means and yeah he gave Sam back his soul.” Dean finishes, leaning back in the loveseat, feeling Sam practically vibrating next to him. 

Sam gets up suddenly and leaves the room without a word, his face tightly held as if he’s trying to hold in a massive amount of emotion.

“Uh, excuse me Gjuki, I’ll be right back, gotta go check on him.” Dean jerks his thumb towards the doorway and shrugs.

“Yes, Dean Winchester, I understand.  Your brother did not know all of this did he?”

“No, uh, I guess not.”

“Well, he is most likely very surprised to hear what you’ve done for him.”

“Yeah, I guess he is, I’ll be back.” Dean walks quickly out the kitchen door in the yard in search of Sam.  He finds him outside sitting on the Impala’s hood, leaning against the windshield, looking up at the cold night sky full of stars.

“Sam, you okay?” Dean asks, approaching the Impala carefully.

Sam doesn’t answer until Dean is sitting next to him, close enough to feel his body heat, “No, I’m really not.”

“Is it what I was just telling Gjuki in there?”

“Yeah, of course it is.  I just, I never wanted you to do that again.” Sam sighs.

“Do what again?” Dean asks.

“Die for me.” Sam says with a heart-wrenching flatness to his voice.

“But I didn’t, I’m still here, see?” Dean protests, grabbing Sam’s arm.

Sam turns to look at him, shaking with fury, “But you did die, for seven minutes! What if the doctor couldn’t bring you back, what then Dean?”

“Well, if you really want to know, Bobby was going to ask Cas to kill you.  That was our last ditch game plan.  We were pretty damn desperate Sam.  You don’t know what it was like. I didn’t have a choice.”

“You could have killed me.  I was supposed to be dead anyways in the Cage.”

“Sam, I couldn’t, I couldn’t do that. You know why.”

“Yeah, I do.  It’s just; this is never going to stop is it? Us doing this for each other.”

“Probably not.  I’m okay with it now.  It’s just how we work.”

“I can’t ever thank you enough for what you did.”

“Sam it doesn’t work that way, you know that.”

“What?  You can’t just say ‘you’re welcome’ to me, accept my thanks?”

“No, did I ever thank you for jumping into the Cage?  Hell the whole world should be thanking you!”

“For what?”

“Sam, don’t you remember what you did?”

“I don’t think about it that way, I didn’t do it for _them_.” Sam says with a little amount of derision, that Dean doesn’t know this already, that he mostly jumped in the Cage for Dean, not for the whole world.

“Oh.” Dean says, feeling about two inches tall, if that.

“Yeah. Oh.” Sam says with a small sneer as if Dean’s just stated the most obvious thing in the world.  Because of course his brother would never have thought of that himself, having such monumentally low self-esteem.

“Okay, so we’re both a little messed-up, we kinda knew that already right?” Dean asks, still a little stunned that Sam did that, jumped into the Cage, **_for him_** , not for the world like he’d thought all this time.

“I’m not mad or anything, it’s just, I had no idea what you’d done to get my soul back.  Cas didn’t tell me all the details of that part.”

“You know the only reason I didn’t want to tell you was because I was worried about your Wall.  It still feeling sound after all this information tonight?” Dean asks, gently brushing the hair out of Sam’s eyes.

“Yeah, seems to be holding. Hey Dean?” Sam looks at him closely.

“Uh huh?”

“I’m saying it anyways. Thanks.”Sam says sincerely.

“You are welcome my brother.” Dean answers with the same sincerity.

After a few minutes when they get too cold to stay outside, and there’s too much left that they could say to each other underneath the watchful night sky, they slide off the Impala and head back in to Gjuki.

They reseat themselves on the loveseat, pressed closer together than before to warm back up more quickly.

 “So you were speaking earlier about Eve, how have you come to know about her?” Gjuki asks, hoping that they don’t notice he’s breathing a little heavier having run in ahead of them after spying on their conversation.

“Well it all started with the dragons in Oregon, when we killed them, one ended up escaping, but he left a book behind that mentioned her.” Sam says.

“Was it on an altar by chance?”

“Yeah, near where we found the dragon’s hoard of gold, which we took as payment for rescuing the girls that the dragons had penned up.” Sam answers.

“It was my idea!” Dean protests.

“True, but I helped bag it up. All those necklaces and watches really added up, I was surprised at how heavy it was.”

“How much gold are we discussing Sam?” Gjuki asks, eyes alight with a greedy fire they haven’t seen before.

“I don’t know, we didn’t weigh it exactly or anything, I guess it was around fifteen pounds, not all pure, why?”

“I’d surely love to see that.  Is it in your vehicle by chance?” Gjuki asks with a hopeful look, trying not to drool at the thought of dragon gold.

“No, uh, sorry, it’s at a friend of ours, a long ways away. What, you want to steal our gold dude?” Dean answers, feeling protective of their own tiny treasure hoard.

“Honestly, yes.  I’m not ashamed to admit it, gold is my favorite, especially gold that’s been held by dragons, it has that extra value to it.”

“Well, we can trade you some I guess, especially if you’ve got that amulet.” Dean offers.

“Why do you need to find Eve, isn’t she more likely to want to stay out of sight of humans?” Gjuki asks.

“She recently created a new type of monster slug that possessed a friend of ours and we got a little heads up on her plan.  She’s got it in for humans, she’s going to wipe us all out. We’ve got to stop her.”

“This is your job somehow?” Gjuki asks.

“Somehow it seems to end up that way.”

“Dean and Sam Winchester, protectors of the planet.” Gjuki pronounces, sounding proud as if he’s figured out something critically important.

“Well when you put it that way….”Dean grins and trails off, Sam just shrugs.

“It is time for sleeping now.” Gjuki says abruptly, jumping down off his chair.

“What already?”

“Dean Winchester we are out of beer, which means it is time to sleep.  That is how we always did it back in my home country.  No one could leave if there was still beer left, and once it was gone, all the guests were to leave.”

“Well, guess we’ll be going.” Dean says, a little miffed that they’re getting tossed out so abruptly.

“No, no, no, you misunderstand me.  You are welcome to stay.  I just meant, the guests left the drinking hall for the sleeping quarters to find someone warm to spend the night with.”

“Don’t suppose you have any rooms like that around for us?” Dean asks, waggling his eyebrows.  Sam just rolls his eyes as loudly as possible.

“Unfortunately, no I do not.  But you should be warm in the room you chose to sleep in with your partner, er, excuse me, your brother.” Gjuki helpfully points out.

“Goodnight Gjuki.  Will we see you in the morning?” asks Sam trying to cut off this line of conversation, he doesn’t want Dean getting pissed off when Gjuki could maybe help them.

“Yes Sam Winchester, I shall be here, sleep well.” Gjuki leaves so quickly they don’t even see which direction he takes out of the doorway.

“What a funny little dude.” Dean comments as they walk back to their chosen room.

Sam opens the door and they’re struck by a lovely warm wave of heat, a nicely built fire is roaring in the hearth.  “When did he have time to build that?”

“I don’t care, it sure will be a nicer night in here with that going.” Dean answers.

They take off their boots and jeans and slide into their sleeping bags once again.

Sam looks over to see Dean staring into the fire thoughtfully. His familiar profile made into something almost unreal in its beauty, a face with all the right proportions, but alive with familiar emotion that make it even more precious to him

“You okay Dean?”

“You’re asking me that?”

“Yeah I am. So are you?”

“Sure, got my dragon gold, my brother’s soul, and my baby running fine. What else do I need?” Dean asks lightly.

“Good to hear it. ‘night Dean.”  Sam smiles and nestles himself down into his bag, closing his eyes against the brightness of the fire battling the beauty of his brother; letting the battle continue behind his closed eyelids where no one will ever be the wiser.

Dean takes a good long look at his little brother stretched out next to him, whole, once more, and appreciating it for once.  The enormity of what they were talking about outside tonight hits him.  That Sam jumped into the pit **_for him_** , not the world.  Something he’d selfishly hoped for was true; if he’s honest with himself.  But now that he knows for sure, well it warms him up deep inside the craggy cracked excuse for a heart he’s saddled with. Proof that his brother loves him that much is worth more to him than that pile of dragon’s gold they stashed back at Bobby’s.

“’night Sammy” Dean says softly as he gets comfortable in his bag, falling asleep with the hope that Sam’s Wall isn’t affected by all the talking he did tonight.

Gjuki silently leaves the room, convinced that he needs to help these boys, these warriors, these brothers more than brothers who saved the world.  He can see the effort it takes each of them to remain separate from the other, he can see how their souls were made to fit together as one.  He recalls all the ancient heroic tales of his people, that there can be no greater treasure than living your life with your soul-mate at your side.

~!~!~!~!~!

Dean wakes up to the sound of Sam laughing loudly in another room.  It’s a nice thing to hear, even if it’s not him making Sam laugh.  He gets up and dresses quickly, stumbling down the hall to the kitchen.  Sam sees him immediately, looking up with a wide grin and mischief in his eyes.  Gjuki has almost the same expression.

“Good morning. I’m afraid to ask what you two are up to already.”

“You’ll find out soon Dean Winchester.” Gjuki answers in a sing-songy voice that is immediately endearing.

“Here, have some of this coffee, it’s the best I’ve had in ages.  And the bagels aren’t bad either.”  Sam gestures at everything lined up on the table.

Dean sits down and tucks into breakfast, making the appropriate and not-so appropriate yummy noises.

“As soon as you are ready Dean Winchester I have something to show both of you.”

“It have something to do with the amulet we’re after?”

“It may.”

They clean up the breakfast dishes quickly and Gjuki takes them down to the basement.  “This is the entrance to where I keep my treasure.  I have never shown anyone what you are about to see.  I have decided to trust you because of what you did for the world, and the heroic stories you’ve shared with me about what you’ve done for each other.  I have deemed you worthy of this honor.” Gjuki says seriously bowing slightly.

Sam and Dean instinctively return his bow, and follow him through a low door way that they hadn’t noticed in their previous trip to the basement.

Gjuki claps his hands and lights in wall sconces appear.  There are piles of glittering gold and silver objects around the edge of the room.  Recognizable pieces of jewelry, goblets, and other decorative objects are heaped together with colorful sparkling jewels both loose, and mounted.  Sam and Dean’s eyes are so wide they look like cartoon characters.  “We are honored, thank you Gjuki.” Sam manages to stammer, Dean is dumb-struck by the contents of this room.

“I believe this is what you are searching for.” Gjuki digs in a pile that has mostly orange stones and gems mixed in with the precious metals.  Apparently he’s got it sorted by color.  He holds out the amulet they’ve been searching for, it’s smaller than they’d thought, but it’s got the two symbols carved on it and looks to be the right color.

“How did you come to have this?” Sam asks, curious as all get out how it came to be here of all places.

“I can’t recall Sam Winchester, I have been here and alone for so many years I’m afraid to admit I’ve forgotten more than I remember.” Gjuki answers sadly.

“May we have it?” Sam asks.

“Yes. Of course.  Here it is.” Gjuki hands it over to Sam who looks at it closely and puts it carefully into his jacket pocket.

“Thank you Gjuki” Sam says, bowing slightly.

Gjuki returns the bow, “You are welcome Sam Winchester, I am glad to know that I helped you; may it please the gods that you will save us all once again.”

“Where did all this come from anyways?” asks Dean, looking around curiously, openly drooling at all the wealth surrounding them.

Gjuki’s eyes sparkle with delight, he loves finding someone else who enjoys the treasure as much as he does, “A little here a little there over all these years, it adds up to something.”

“It’s really something, I can’t believe some of these objects, they look like they’re ancient.” Sam marvels.

“Yes, some of them came with us when we made the crossing all those years ago.  I have kept them safe all this time.  I do so wish I could bring them back home where they belong.” Gjuki says wistfully.

“Is there any way to break the spell the witch cast, so that you could leave?” Dean asks.

“Yes, but I’ve never been able to do it, it requires more than one person, and there hasn’t been anyone I could ask to take that risk for me.” Gjuki answers seriously.

“What risk?” Sam asks, wondering how bad the risk is, maybe it’s something they can help with.

“The spell is a time-binding one, and if the counter-spell is performed incorrectly, then those involved will be tied to this house along with me.” Gjuki answers, knowing that he cannot ask this of the Winchesters.

Sam doesn’t answer, just nods to indicate he’s heard him, but Dean can tell by his impression that he’s thinking about the dwarf and the spell and how to help him.  Gjuki lets Sam and Dean poke around in the piles of treasure for several hours.  He gets a lot of happiness just watching and listening to them marveling at all the wealth and beauty and sheer amazing-ness of all this treasure in one place.  He tells them the stories of some of the older Viking pieces which they seem to enjoy hearing.

As they turn to leave Gjuki laughs to himself when he sees Dean slip a handful of gems into his pocket.  He knows they need his booty more than he ever will so he sneaks two fistfuls of gems and gold into Sam’s pocket himself as well without him even noticing.  These boys have impressed him so much with their tales of heroism and selflessness, reminding him of the heroes in the traditional stories of his people, that all he wants to do is help them as much as he possibly can.  He closes the door to the treasure room and waves a hand sealing it from view once again.

“That’s a pretty neat trick.” Dean says, admiring how smoothly the door disappears.

“It’s been useful to keep my hoard safe all these years.” Gjuki says, a little proudly.

Gjuki leads them back upstairs and there’s a meal laid out on the table for them in front of the kitchen fireplace.  More of the local beer, fresh warm pretzels, a wheel of aged cheese and a bowl of fruit.  “Where do you get all this great stuff?” Dean asks.

“I have my tunnels all over town.  No one misses a pretzel or two.  I will leave you two to eat; I have some business to attend to.”

As soon as Gjuki leaves the room, Sam says to Dean with some urgency, “I really think we should do this spell, I mean I know it’s a risk, but it just seems like the right thing to do here.”

“Yeah, I agree, he just gave us the amulet without asking us for anything.  I feel like we owe him.  I don’t like taking this much of a risk, but we’ve gotta pay ‘im back somehow.” Dean’s glad they agree on this.

“I’ll call Bobby and let him know what we’re doing.  See if he knows anything about getting rid of time binding spells.  At least he’ll know that we’re here, so if anything goes wrong he could get us out I guess.” Sam offers as much of a back-up plan as he’s been able to come up with.

“The old man’ll be happy that we found the amulet at least.  I’ll go put it out in the car, just in case we get stuck in there, so he can at least use it to stop Eve if something major happens to us.” Dean says finishing off his beer and putting the glass back on the small table.

“Dean I don’t want to get stuck here.   I mean, it’s a nice house and Gjuki’s pretty cool and all, but just the idea of it is pretty awful, being tied to one place.” Sam really wants to add something about how at least they’d be stuck there together but he decides against it, Dean would think it was too much.

“I know, me either.  It wouldn’t be the worst thing that could happen to us, at least he could keep us fed, and we’d save on gas.”  Dean wishes he could speak the other thought on his mind, that at least they’d always be there together, no more leaving, no more running away, but he stops himself, Sam probably would just misinterpret that somehow.

“You wouldn’t be able to drive your car!” Sam realizes with a shock.

“Ok, we’re really not getting stuck here.  I’ll be right back.” Dean slaps Sam’s knee as he stands up to go out to the car, Sam, grabs his hand stopping him, he digs in his pocket and hands Dean the amulet, letting go of his hand, and smiling up at him.  Dean tilts his head in question, not sure why Sam is smiling like that, and can’t help returning the smile.  He figures Sam’s just lit up inside at the idea of helping someone, getting to do magic and taking a big risk.  At least they’re doing it together this time.

Gjuki stays invisible so he can hear Sam’s conversation with the person on the other end of the phone.  He’s so excited that these warriors are going to risk themselves to free him; he starts plotting and planning how to thank them if they succeed, going over what he has in his treasure hoard that would be most valuable to them.

“Hey Bobby, yeah, good news, we’ve got the amulet….

Uh, huh, no problem it was pretty much right where Cas told us it would be…

Yeah Dean’s been doing better, not drinking as much the last few days. …

I know, course I’m watching out for him….

Uh, there’s something else I need to talk to you about…. 

Yeah, I know, I’m sorry we’re always so much trouble.  But anyways, we met someone here at the house.  He was the one that had the amulet; he just gave it to us….

Right, didn’t ask us for any payment or anything, just handed it over, said he liked our heroic tales…

No I’m not getting a big head, give me some credit wouldja?  Anyways, he says he’s a Niflung, what we’d call a dwarf.  No, I’m not making it up.  No, I’m not high.  God, would you just listen?  He’s why the amulet was here, he’s been tied to this house for hundreds of years by a time-binding spell and the amulet was part of his treasure hoard.  Dean and I are going to help him undo the spell so he can go back home….

Yeah we know it’s a risk, but this guy, he’s really cool, and he gave us the amulet with no strings attached, just because we told him our stories…

Can you send me that in my email? That would be useful, thanks.  Dean’s put the amulet in the Impala’s glove box just in case we get stuck in here.  I’ll send you the details on the spell before we try the counter-spell okay?...

Thanks Bobby, yeah we know, we’ll be careful. You too.  We’ll call you when we’re done.”

Dean comes back into the kitchen and sits back down with Sam, cracking open another beer.  “All set, it’s in there.  What’d Bobby say?”

“The usual, we’re idjits, to be careful, and he’s sending me an email with all he knows about counter-spells.” Sam takes some of the cheese and bread, washing it down with the rest of his beer.

“I’m glad you finally got him up to date with the computer, it’s pretty handy.”

“And my smart phone is pretty damn handy too, even though you bitch about it all the time.”

“Yeah, I know, it just costs a lot you know?”

Gjuki comes back in through the exterior kitchen door holding a carry-all filled with firewood, just for show so they don’t figure out he’s been spying on them.  “Was your meal acceptable gentlemen?”

“Yes, thank you Gjuki, this cheese is amazing.” Sam says through the last of his mouthful.

“A local dairyman makes it; he has the happiest goats I have ever seen.”

“Hey, Gjuki, we have something to ask you.” Dean says.

“Yes Dean Winchester, what is it?”

“We’d like to help you break the spell that binds you to this house.”

“You would do that for me?”  Gjuki says with what he hopes is convincing surprise, he mustn’t let on that he’s been spying.

“Yes, we would like to, you’ve been so helpful and we feel we must repay you somehow.  We’d like to see you be able to go back home.” Sam says formally.

Gjuki’s face crinkles up even more than it usually is, like he’s maybe about to cry.  “I accept your offer of help Sam and Dean Winchester.”

“Just tell us what we need to do.” Dean says, smiling back at Gjuki.

~!!~!~!~

Gjuki comes back from the basement with a very dusty wooden box. “I’ve kept this ready all this time, just in case there ever came a chance to try the counter-spell.” 

Sam and Dean watch as he opens the box up on the kitchen table, and pulls out two clocks, setting them gently on the table.  One is triangular with a circular clock face surrounded by arcane designs, the other is a pretty standard looking circular clock face in brass with a flat base.  Next he takes out a flannel bundle in which there are two thick crystal wands one a deep purple the other a much lighter shade.  The crystal wands are beautiful, glowing almost as if there’s an energy source within them.  The last thing out of the box is a large engraved circular silver disk with a pentagram incised on it. 

“These two clocks need to be synchronized at midnight in the heart of the house, which is this kitchen.  It must be exact or whoever is holding the wands will be tied here along with me. There is a spot on each clock where the end of the wand must make contact.” He points to a space on each clock face that is barely distinguishable.

“That doesn’t sound too terribly hard.  Anything else we need to know?” Sam asks.

“We must all have a ritual purification bath and be wearing only these robes.” Gjuki answers holding up some folded dusty red loosely-woven robes.

“At least it isn’t a sky clad ritual, eh Dean?” Sam teases, remembering all the times they’ve done things like this together.

“Yeah, we’ve had our share of those; it’s a little too cold for that.” Dean answers, glad that Sam still remembers the fun part of this job.

“I’ll begin heating some water up for our baths.” Gjuki says.

“Gjuki you think this is gonna work?” Asks Dean.

“You two are the most synchronized, compatible couple I have ever had the pleasure to meet, so I have great hope that this will work.” Gjuki answers seriously.

Neither Sam nor Dean protests at this description of them, because they know at a very deep level that it’s absolutely true.  They look at each other smiling and shrug, moving back over to the loveseat by the fireplace.

“You still feeling okay about doing this?” Dean asks, handing Sam a beer

“Yeah, as long as we practice a couple times, I think we’ll be fine. How about you?” Sam answers, taking a swig of beer.

Dean nods and then watches Sam drink lit by the firelight, his throat smoothly working, he shakes his head to get himself out of that line of thinking which is never a good thing to start doing again, “Like he said, we’re in-sync, we can do this no problem.” Dean says confidently, clinking his beer bottle with Sam’s.  They lean back comfortably into the loveseat, crammed up together watching the fire without having to speak another word.

 Gjuki watches this exchange closely and smiles to himself about the gifts he has planned to give them, seeing it confirmed for him just now proves to him that he’s guessed correctly at what it is the Winchesters need most.

~!~!~!~!

Later that evening after several run-throughs of the simple ceremony, Sam’s done downloading a timer/clock app to his phone, Gjuki marveling at its accuracy, they’re finally getting nearer to midnight.

“Here is some food; hopefully it will settle your hands.” Gjuki reappears with yet another tray of food.

“My hands don’t need settling, I’m good, but I’ll take some food.” Dean says once he smells the aroma of the hot meal.

Gjuki has a tray full of steaming plates, carved beef, mashed potatoes and gravy, bright green beans, and what looks like an apple pie.   He places the tray on the table and seats himself in the side armchair helping himself to a full plate and gestures for Sam and Dean to also partake. 

Once Dean takes a few bites he can’t help but comment, “Man this food is awesome, you steal from all the best homes or what?”

“Some of the local restaurants have surprisingly accessible cellars.” Gjuki answers, smiling sideways at them.

“Well, thanks, this is just great Gjuki.” Dean says thankfully.

“So you’ve never tried this spell before?”  Sam asks.

“Never, there were a few times over the years that I had one person offer to attempt it, but two are required.”Gjuki replies.

“Can’t you do the other part?”Asks Sam.

“No I have to hold the pentagram disc with both hands.  So there was always a need for two people to perform the spell.”

“Wow she made it as tough as possible on you to get out of here, that sucks.  So where you gonna go first when you can finally leave?” asks Dean.

“I will gather my hoard together and set sail for Nilfheim, which means Mist-Home, it is a place out of time, accessible only to the Fae from my country.  I look forward to seeing my family and friends there.”

“Is it like Heaven for the Fae?” asks Sam, ever-curious.

“Not precisely, as one does not need to perish on the mortal plane to go there, and it is possible to return from it.”

“Well we’ve both been returned from Heaven and Hell, but we had to die to get to both places first.  I think I like your Nilfheim place better.” Dean says, meaning it so sincerely no one would believe him.

“I believe our water is warm enough now, are you ready to bathe?” Gjuki asks.

“You’re going to have to show us how to do it right, we’re used to showers or bathtubs.” Dean says.

“You see this tile area with the drain, stand there next to the cauldron.” Gjuki points over next to the enormous cauldron hanging over the fire.

“We take our clothes off right?” Sam asks, just to be sure.

“Yes of course, will that be a problem?” Gjuki answers.

“No, no it won’t.” Sam answers, feeling silly for having asked the question.

“I am taking these outside to shake the dust out, sneezing will not help the accuracy of your performance.” Gjuki says, stepping outside the kitchen door.

Both Sam and Dean laugh at that, the idea of sneezing to screw up a spell is definitely something that would happen to them.  Sam has no idea why he’s suddenly feeling shy undressing in front of his brother, they do it almost every day,  but he is, he can’t even look up to see if Dean’s watching him, but he feels his skin heating up slowly like he’s a bag of food under a heat lamp at McDonald’s.  Finally he manages to sneak a look at Dean and yeah, Dean is watching him remove his clothes, piece by piece with a hungry almost predatory look.  For some reason the look on Dean’s face emboldens him and he suddenly meets Dean’s gaze with a similar intensity. Dean’s eyes widen even further when he sees Sam has noticed, a beautiful red flush starts on his chest and flows up to his face.  He’s so beautiful, with his freckles standing out in relief against the blush, lit by the firelight.  Sam feels shaky inside, like something vital has come loose and wiggly, yes he knows his brother is beautiful, he always has, but now it looks like Dean is thinking something similar about him in return.  And he doesn’t know where that fits inside, where he’s supposed to put this, that his brother could notice that about him. 

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“You okay?”

Sam looks Dean up and down slowly, his eyes traveling from Dean’s face inch by inch down his body to his bare feet on the floor.  All the muscles flexing in turn as if affected by the weight of Sam’s passing gaze.  When he arrives back up at Dean’s face, he smiles widely, “Yeah, I’m good.”

“I can see that.” Dean answers and looks pointedly at Sam’s groin where he’s gone half-hard just from looking at his brother.

“Me too.” Sam says, looking back again at Dean’s groin where he’s in a similar state, just from having Sam look at him like he’s something edible.

Before they can say or do anything else, Gjuki returns with the robes neatly folded up in his arms, “Use the sponges, go from head to toe, you’ll need to wash each other’s backs.”  Gjuki removes his clothes and grabs his own sponge; he’s covered in hair all over, all the way down to his wide gnarled feet. Sam and Dean are too busy washing themselves to notice him though.  They watch each other closely, as the water pours over their faces.  Sam flushes now when Dean licks his lips slowly when the water trickles over them.  Dean can’t stop himself from watching the water run over Sam’s eyes, drops holding in those long lashes, sparkling in the firelight like he’s covered in jewels. 

“Here, let me do you, turn around.” Sam says gruffly.  Dean turns around without a word and shivers when Sam’s hand lands on his naked shoulder, the contact of their skin is electric and seems more important than anything. Sam scrubs his back quickly and efficiently, patting his shoulder when he’s done.  They lock eyes momentarily as they turn, both full of tentative questions, but not fear or worse. 

Sam catches himself about to start purring when Dean starts scrubbing his back, it’s always been so sensitive, especially the part just above his shoulder blades. When Dean touches him there with his hand to hold him steady, he drops his head down and feels his body flood with a feeling of _yes, anything, everything, whatever you ask me for_. Dean sees his brother drop his head submissively when he touches him in that one place and feels a weight land in his belly when he realizes _he’d give me anything_. They both can’t wait to put on the old robes to hide how much they are responding to each other right now.

“Here are your robes, kind sirs.” Gjuki hands them over, without further comment about their aroused state, the air crackling with everything left unsaid and undone between them.

Sam watches as Dean’s head appears through the neck of the robe, his wet hair ruffled, a little water still trapped in his eyebrows, he leans over and brushes it off gently with one thumb, holding Dean’s face still with his large hand.  Dean looks up at him with wide eyes filled with a dawning awareness, he shakes Sam’s hand off, trying to look annoyed like he knows he should be.  Sam just fondly half smiles at him, knowing now that it’s all a show. 

“Old red wool looks good on you Sammy.” Dean says gruffly.

“Thanks Dean, you too.” Sam answers, entirely too pleased with this compliment.

“We are ready now gentlemen please take your places on either side of the table.  Sam Winchester you will hold this wand and touch this clock.”  Gjuki hands him the deep purple wand and indicates the triangular clock.  “Dean Winchester these are for you.” Gjuki points at the other wand and clock.  They both nod silently and hold the wands more firmly in their right hands just like they’d practiced earlier.  Sam’s phone is on the table with the clock counting down to midnight, they both watch raptly as the numbers tick down and sync their breathing unconsciously.  Gjuki stands still as a statue between them holding the silver pentacle plate, eyes wide with equal amounts of hope and fear.

_11:59:55, 56, 57, 58, 59, the clock turns to 12:00:00_ , Sam and Dean in perfect unison touch the clocks at the same moment.  A blinding flash of blue-green energy blasts out from the pentacle plate that Gjuki barely manages to keep hold of.  The wash of energy disappears immediately leaving them all feeling a bit windblown and shaken.

“Was that it? Did it work?” asks Dean excitedly.

“Yes Dean Winchester, I am freed!” Gjuki yells with happiness, leaping up and down, spinning around with the plate held high over his head.

“We did it Dean!” Sam hoots with joy, gathering Dean up in a giant hug of relief.  Dean hugs him back hard, and then looks up into Sam’s face which has a smile he’s never seen before, he matches it in an instant.  Sam looks confused momentarily but then relaxes when Dean’s eyes crinkle at the corners. 

“Course we did Sam. We’re awesome!” Dean yells in his face still holding him close.

Gjuki bows deeply, “I will never be able to express my deep gratitude for what you have done for me.”

“You are most welcome Gjuki. We were happy to be able to help you” Sam lets go of Dean, and returns the bow.

“Yeah, you’re a cool dude, Gjuki, you deserve to be free.” Dean bows quickly.

They get dressed quickly, trying not to notice the state of each other’s arousal (still there for both of them, which is uncomfortable when putting their jeans back on). When they’re clothed and have their boots on they go into their bedroom and gather up their stuff, not feeling right about spending another night, even though Gjuki’s been such a great host.  Dean takes the sleeping bags and the lamp while Sam grabs their duffels.  All gets stowed in the Impala’s trunk, and they’re ready to take off once again.

!~!~!~

“Please, before you go, I must give you something to attempt to convey my thanks.  These rings will give you protection from all the other Fae.” His eyes twinkle as he places a fancy engraved silver and gold band on each of their left hand ring fingers.  Sam and Dean look at their hands and then at each other, both surprised, but pleased by the gift from their friend.

“Thank you Gjuki, they’re really beautiful.” Sam says.

“Yeah, thanks, we can use all the help we can get.” Dean says.

“It is I who owe you thanks I can never repay.  You are most welcome, I cannot think of a couple who deserves them more.”  Gjuki is giggling to himself on the inside, because these rings can’t be worn by just any person, they must be worn by a committed couple.  They’ll actually harm couples that aren’t deeply in love.  He doesn’t bother to tell them that though, they don’t need to know that specific detail for the rings to work.

He waves to them from the driveway as they roar off in a cloud of dust, the Impala twinkling in the starlight.

Gjuki is so grateful for being freed that he also dug though his treasure stash to gift the Winchesters with some other things that he thought they needed even more than the talisman to find Eve or even the rings.  He hides these three treasures in their car, one in each of their duffel bags, and one tucked into the trunk of the Impala.  They aren’t worth as much as the gems in their pockets, but what they will do for his favorite warriors will be worth more than anything.  He’s looking forward to watching to see if the sparks he predicts really will fly or not.

!~!~!~!~!

“It’s not working Sam, this isn’t fair.”  Dean complains, shaking the golden globe until something starts rattling inside.

“Don’t break it! Stop!  Give me the note.  It says that it’ll give you your heart’s desire anywhere in the world.” Sam grabs at the note that was on the globe when Dean had opened the package.

“Yeah right, guess not.” Dean says, more than a little bummed that it didn’t work as advertised.

“Hey, was this on here before? Did you make your wish yet?” Sam points to a red jewel that’s on the Eastern coast of North America, right around Rhode Island where they still are.  They didn’t get far from Gjuki’s house, finding a motel just outside of Wickford, the tension in the car too much of a thing to make it possible to keep driving.

“No, it was just all gold with the world map on it, like any regular globe.  Is that marking where we are or something? Yeah I made my wish, but I still think it doesn’t work.  So open yours up, I wanna see what Gjuki gave you.” Dean insists, sitting on the edge of his bed.

 Sam opens his smaller, wider package, wrapped in the same old brown paper and twine, “What are you gonna wish for Sammy?” Dean teases when he sees that Sam’s gift is a brass Aladdin’s lamp.

“That’s not what this is for according to the note.  Says it will reveal whatever is hidden.  Man, I think you got the better gift.” Sam complains.

“Lemme see it.” Dean grabs for the brass lamp and it slips out of Sam’s hands and pours itself out all over Dean’s jeans.

“Oh crap, I’m sorry, you okay?”  Sam asks, worried that the oil is something that might harm his brother.

“Whatever, it’ll wash off.  Hope it’s not all wasted.  Who knows when we’ll need to, what was it? Reveal a hidden truth.”

“Uh, I guess it is working. Look.” Sam’s eyes have gone wide and he’s pointing at where the oil landed on Dean’s legs.

“What do you mean? Oh.”  Dean stops talking as soon as he looks down to where the oil from the lamp has spilled.  His jeans have dissolved from the top of his thighs down and there’s a dark purple script written all over his legs. 

“Does it hurt or anything?” Sam asks, concerned that his brother’s been hurt once again.

“No, doesn’t hurt not at all, but I’m bummed, I liked those jeans.” Dean says, rubbing his hands back and forth on his now bare legs over the strange writing.

“So it’s not acid, but it dissolved your jeans somehow, how weird.  So what’s it say?” Sam asks full of curiosity.

“I can’t read it; it’s all upside down for me.” Dean says, hoping whatever the hell it is, it all disappears soon and brings his damn jeans back.

Sam turns him towards the light of the bedside lamp and crouches down in front of him, looking closely at what’s now written on Dean’s skin in a beautiful flowing purple script.  “Uh, I think that’s ‘cause I’m supposed to be the one reading it.”

“Sam, what’s it say?” Dean tries to turn himself around to be able to read it, now worried based on how strangely Sam’s acting.

“God, hold still wouldja!” Sam orders, grabbing hold of Dean’s hips to hold him so that he can keep reading in the light.

“Sam?” Dean asks again, Sam’s been quiet for so long now, looking down at the top of his head.

“Uh, it says the truth about what you feel about me.” Sam answers quietly, not sure how his brother will react.

“No way!” Dean protests.

“What? You want me to read it to you out loud?” Sam asks, knowing that Dean really won’t want that.

“Sure, I guess.  I’m sure it’s all wrong anyways.” Dean says uncertainly.

Sam’s blushing bright red by now, “The first line says: _Dean has always loved you, but he loves you as more than a brother.  He wants to be your lover too.  This is a long-standing wish of his, for you to return his feelings._ ”

“You don’t need to read anymore, I uh, kinda know the rest.” Dean mumbles, more embarrassed than he’s ever been in his life.

“Well I don’t and who knows if you’ll ever tell me all this.  Let me keep reading.  Please.”  Sam looks up to see his brother’s stricken face, he looks wrecked, like he’s about to come apart at the seams any second.  “Dean, it’s okay, I swear. I just wanna finish, okay?” Sam says, holding him still as he attempts to twist away, trying to stop Dean’s impending freak out before it gets going.

“Alright, just hurry up, okay?”  Dean shifts from foot to foot nervously, worried beyond anything he’s felt before, that this will be the last straw for Sam, he’ll leave and never look back, his stomach sinks lower and lower the longer Sam keeps reading.  He finally dares to look down just as Sam finishes and turns his face up.  Their eyes meet, and Sam’s are not shocked or disgusted as he expected to see; but soft and full of what might be love.  Dean has no idea since no one’s ever looked at him like this before.

“Sammy?”  Dean finally asks breaking the silent spell between them.

Sam shakes his head as if coming out of a trance, breaks into a huge smile and hugs Dean tightly around the waist, burying his face somewhere around Dean’s navel.  He looks up again, “Yes, me too, to all of it Dean.”

It’s a good thing Sam is holding him up right now, because you could knock Dean over with a feather.  Instead of falling he sits down abruptly on the bed, Sam now between his knees looking up at him with concern.  “Isn’t that what you wanted Dean?”

“Yeah, it is.  I’m just.  Well, surprised is all.” Dean answers in a harsh whisper.

Sam puts his hands on Dean’s knees, “I am too.  Really surprised.  But happy too, aren’t you?”

Thinking about how long he’s wanted Sam to know how he feels, how long he’s waited to hear what Sam’s just told him, Dean nods his head and smiles weakly, “Really happy.”

Sam pushes on Dean’s knees to stand up, his hands falling onto his shoulders, “You gonna be okay?”

Dean leans into Sam’s touch, his skin vibrating where Sam’s finger has grazed.  He nods again.

“I think your globe is working just fine isn’t it Dean?” Sam says softly.

Dean meets Sam’s eyes finally, getting his meaning.  “Yeah, I guess it works after all, how about that?”

“Think these are one-time use things, or will they work again?” Sam asks as he pulls Dean up to stand within the circle of his arms.

“Don’t know, but my wish won’t be changing any time soon.” Dean answers, looking up the small distance between them, focusing intently on Sam’s eyes which are saying _yes of course_ and then on his lips that are saying _yes right now please_.

Sam leans down that little bit more and brushes his lips against Dean’s for the first time since he was a little kid, maybe just a little older than a toddler.  The sparking connection they’d felt during the ritual bath earlier this evening reignites immediately just upon this slight contact. There isn’t much either of them can do than fall into each other, noticing it all in slow motion.  Dean’s lips there in that spot behind Sam’s ear.  Sam’s teeth biting into the side of Dean’s neck there.  They find their way back to each other’s lips, Sam swiping his tongue back and forth insistently, Dean opens slightly and Sam plunges in taking advantage of the opening.  Savoring the taste of his brother, learning that yes he does like deep passionate kisses almost as much as the small brushing electric ones. 

Sam tries to get Dean to lay down on the bed behind him, but he resists, standing strong against Sam’s pushing weight.  Finally he breaks off from their kiss to breathlessly say, “Stop, just, stop.”  Sam groans in response, not understanding why Dean wants to stop, he wants more, he wants it now, he wants it all, everything that was promised in that kiss.

“I’ve gotta, uh go, I’ll be back.” Dean pulls away from Sam’s grasping arms, scoops up his keys and jacket and flies out the door with a slam.  Not an angry slam, but a hurry-something-terrifying-is-chasing-me slam.

Flopping down onto the bed bonelessly, Sam lies there staring at the stained popcorn ceiling, hopelessly turned on, completely confused and worried that Dean’s either going to say no or he’s not coming back.  Sam laughs to himself, because that’s all he can do, laugh at the situation, it’s not up to him, his complicated, stubborn brother is going to have to work this out on his own.  He also laughs because he realizes that Dean’s out there in the cold in basically short-shorts, the dissolved jeans being not quite long enough to cover his boxers, so at least he won’t be gone for long.  After a while, he hears some noises outside their room and goes out to investigate.

Dean’s bent over the Impala’s open trunk, rummaging around noisily and muttering out-loud to himself, “How am I supposed to know if my wish made him do this, not fair.”

 “Dean, what’s up?” Sam asks. 

Dean jumps, surprised, hitting his head on the edge of the Impala trunk lid.  “Damn, what’re ya sneaking up on me for?”

Sam can see that Dean’s holding something, another brown paper wrapped package, he points at it, “Something else from Gjuki?”

“Look like it, says it’s for both of us.”

“Well open it up already, what are you waiting for?”

Dean undoes the wrapping and the note on the wooden box flutters down to the pavement.  Sam grabs the paper just as Dean’s reaching for it, smiling smugly, “All it says is: This will help you decide what is right.”

Opening the box, Dean and Sam can see a small golden scale nestled in a carved out velvet purple pillow. Engraved on the base of the scale are some small Latin words in a fancy script. Sam says, “I can read **_Libra Iustiitae,_** which means scale of justice.”

Dean doesn’t say anything, just a small “hmmm”.

“Let’s bring it inside and check it out in the light.  That is, if you’re okay being in the same room with me.” Sam teases lightly.

“Shut up Sam.” Dean grabs the box and slams the trunk lid, stomping back into the room.  Sam follows him in, shaking his head at his brother’s predictable reaction.

They sit down at the small table, and under the brighter light on the table, Sam can examine it more thoroughly, finding some instructions that he translates quickly, “Basically it says _: ‘If you are to decide between two courses of action, write each of the choices on a small but equal piece of parchment, place one parchment on each dish of the scale, the weightier one is the correct option.’”_

“Well obviously we have to try this out.” Dean says, taking the scale from Sam and placing it gently on the table between them.

Sam touches one of the swinging gold plates with a finger and looks up at Dean, “I think we should try it on something important in case it only works once.”

“What’s the biggest question on your mind right now Sam?” Dean asks with a grin that says he of course knows exactly what Sam is thinking.

“Guessing it’s the same one on yours Dean.” Sam says, grinning right back at his idiot brother.

Sam reaches for his notebook without another word, writing down two phrases, showing them to Dean who nods wordlessly, lips in a tight line, eyes wide with hope and fear.  Sam places the two equal-sized pieces of paper on the hanging golden dishes of the scale and sits back in his chair.  They both watch as one side slowly moves down, bottoming out with a metallic clang.  Dean reaches over to take off the paper that the scale has chosen and unfolds it.  It reads:  **_Dean+Sam=Yes_**.

 “Well who am I to argue with the Scale of Justice, Sammy?”

“Exactly.  What were you even worried about anyways?”

Dean grabs the back of his neck with one hand, ducking his head, “Beyond the whole thing about you being my little brother?” Dean laughs sarcastically, Sam laughs sympathetically and then gives him a look that Dean knows means he better say what he was really going to answer, “I was worried that my wish with the globe made you want to be with me, instead of you wanting it on your own.”

“Didn’t you hear what I said when I read your truth written on your legs?” Sam asks.

“I guess so.” Dean admits.

“Did you not believe it or something?  Because everything that I read on your skin I agreed with and I told you that.  I meant it Dean, I really did.”

“I know you did, but that was after I made the wish Sam.  It’s just hard to accept all at once like this.  It’s been a long time you know?”

“Yeah, believe me I know, think I was thirteen when I knew it.” Sam admits, looking down at his hands in his lap.

Dean reaches out to Sam, brushing his hand on one wrist gently to get his attention. “That long Sammy?” He asks quietly.

“At least.” Sam says with a sigh, relieved to finally be admitting it.

“Me too.” Dean agrees with a surprised smile.

“So that enough for you Dean?”

“Enough what?”

“Enough of a wait?” Sam asks with a crooked smile, trying not to hold his breath.

“Definitely.” Dean stands and holds his hand out to help Sam up.  Sam takes it and rises, stepping in close to Dean.  Dean skims his hands up Sam’s sides to his neck and pulls him down for a kiss.  Sam goes willingly and expresses his pleasure by running his hands down Dean’s back to grip his firm ass, pulling them in close.  The both gasp into the other’s mouth as their groins collide, the sudden heat, friction and pressure of the slow grind that they begin almost too much to bear.

Sam undoes the remnants of Dean’s jeans without missing a beat keeping the kiss going strong, Dean doesn’t even realize it until he’s swaying there with his jeans and boxers twisted and stuck around his ankles.  Taking over the initiative Sam guides him to sit back on the bed and sinks to his knees between Dean’s legs, running his hands up past all the words of truth and love and devotion up to Dean’s inner thighs which he pushes apart as far as Dean’s trapped feet will allow.  Sam kisses his way from Dean’s clenched belly down to the soft fold where his leg meets his groin, stopping to suck in a dark mark of ownership just on the edge of the scratchy curls. 

Dean groans as he feels his own skin give up and accept Sam’s mark right where it belongs.  Sam lies there breathing out with hot wet breath on the whole length of Dean’s hardened cock, breathing in the musky scent of Dean that he’d always imagined, savoring it, this first time.  Dean puts his hand on Sam’s hair, sensing his brother’s hesitation, but not wanting to say anything to interrupt. Sam looks up at him then, eyes filled with a wild need and want, beyond anything Dean’s ever seen before on a lover’s face.  They smile at each other, brother mind-reading skill coming in handy right now, _yes they both want this, and they both need it, now._   There’s no longer any reason to stop or hold back now. 

Sam moves back over Dean’s lap and licks up the entire length of Dean’s cock, from the base to the tip and back again; the taste of Dean’s skin, salty with its own spicy flavor inflames him even further.  The sounds that Dean makes only encourage him to really go for it.  He goes a little nuts then, licking Dean wantonly, getting him so wet all over until he can’t hold back any longer, and engulfs him entirely in his mouth.  Dean hits the back of Sam’s throat, feeling the tightness and constriction around his tip makes him groan out Sam’s name.  Sam smiles at hearing that and laughs. 

The vibration from the laugh makes everything feel even better and Dean’s mouth has come unhinged, everything pouring forth, all the words still written on his skin, with more porno dialogue thrown in since Sam is giving him the blow job of his life.  He’s never had one from a man before, hell he’s never had his _brother’s_ mouth on him before and he just doesn’t care if Sam hears him.  Sam begins playing with Dean’s balls as he continues sucking him for all he’s worth, he squeezes and rolls them gently, letting his fingers skate a little lower towards the edge of Dean’s hole. 

Dean reacts like lightning has struck him seizing up and then shaking like he’s falling apart.  Sam wets his first two fingers by putting them in his own mouth along with Dean’s cock.  He brings them back down to Dean’s hole and presses in gently with just the first one.  Dean tightens up and then relaxes when Sam does something extra with his tongue under the head of Dean’s cock.  He’s relaxed enough then so that Sam can push the second finger in, twisting them in a rhythm that goes with the cock sucking motion.  Dean’s pushing himself onto Sam’s fingers and then into Sam’s mouth back and forth until he feels like he’s getting pulled apart and pushed together into something altogether new.  He pulls on Sam’s hair frantically trying to get him to pull off, but Sam, the stubborn bastard just sucks that much harder which puts Dean right over the edge, yelling Sam’s name out along with way too many obscenities and endearments for anyone to keep track of. 

Sam swallows it all greedily and spends as long as Dean lets him cleaning him up until nothing remains.  He’s still got his fingers in Dean’s ass, and starts scissoring them widely back and forth, drooling onto them when he pulls them out, adding a third, getting Dean good and opened up while he’s still boneless and loose from that wrecking ball orgasm. 

“Sammy, are you going to?” Dean asks as Sam removes his fingers, leaving him feeling so empty and open, wanting to be filled with Sam as soon as he can.

“Yeah Dean, I am, gonna fuck you now.”  Sam answers firmly, working on getting Dean’s boots and jeans the rest of the way off, as well as his own.

“Stuff’s in my bag, side pocket.”

“So prepared big brother, ready for anything.”

“Ready for you. Right now Sam, come on please.”

Sam comes back to the bed, throws down lube and condom next to Dean and makes a show out of taking off his shirt.  Dean looks at him appreciatively and thrusts his hips up at him helplessly.  “Sam, stop fooling around, get in me.”

“So demanding. Knew you’d be bossy like this.” Sam knees up onto the bed between Dean’s spread legs, rolls the condom on quickly as Dean watches him with hungry needy eyes.  Sam slicks himself up with lube and puts his slick fingers back into Dean, playing with his hole, seeing how much he can take.

 “You love it.” Dean gasps out.  Sam moves Dean’s legs up, almost folding him in half.

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Sam says as he pushes his way in, inch by inch into Dean.  They both stop talking or breathing or moving when he’s all the way in as far as possible; they’re just looking at each other in amazement tinged with lust and desperation.   Sam feels it when Dean is ready for him to move, when his inner walls start flexing instead of being rigid, it feels like a hand milking him, pulling and tugging and squeezing all along his whole cock all at once.  There’s nothing like this, being surrounded by Dean, in Dean, as close as he can ever get.  And it’s not just anyone, it’s Dean, who he’s wanted his whole life, never wanted anyone else like this, always wished it was Dean whenever he fucked someone, and now finally it is, its Dean, just Dean .

Now it’s Sam’s turn to let loose as he fucks into Dean slow and deep, pulling him up onto his lap to get the angle right to bring Dean the most unexpected pleasure.  His shout of surprise the first time Sam hits his prostate makes Sam laugh with delight.  It’s a huge turn-on to bring his brother this much pleasure when he’s clearly never experienced it before.

“Dean, love you, I do. Now that I know the truth, I’m going to tell you all the time.  I’m never going to stop.”

“As long as you keep fucking me like this I don’t care what the hell you say Sammy, c’mon give it to me, all of it.”

Sam takes the big brother challenge that’s just been laid down, there’s no way he’s going to not take this chance to make it as good as possible for their first time.  First time together.  The first of their lives. “All the rest of our lives Dean, we get this, we get to have this.”  Sam pants out as he thrusts into Dean.  The thought of that excites him so much he can’t help speeding up, going even harder and Dean grunts in surprise and then groans with pleasure as the angle is suddenly just right again. 

Sam reaches down to stroke Dean’s cock back to full hardness, pulling and tugging as he fucks into Dean just right.  “Gonna make you come again Dean, come with me, c’mon, now Dean, let it go for me.”  Dean clenches down hard all over squeezing impossibly tight on Sam’s cock, almost stopping him, but somehow pulling him deeper as he lets go, come splattering his belly .  Sam doesn’t need long after that, moving a now really boneless Dean wherever he wants him, just a few more strokes then he’s letting go himself too, coming deep inside Dean, filling up the condom, hot and pulsing.

Sam moves so Dean can put his legs down, pulling out gently, and taking care of the condom as quickly as he can.  Dean’s completely done-in, sated and sprawled, taking up most of the bed.  Sam gets up to get a warm washcloth and comes back to gently clean off his brother. Dean smiles up at him sleepily, enjoying being taken care of.  He doesn’t protest as Sam gathers him up in his arms moving him around so he can spoon in behind him, tucking them both under the covers. 

“You good Dean?” Sam asks.

“No.” Dean pauses, for almost too long. “Something more than just good, can’t decide on which word to use.”

“Love you Dean.” Sam whispers in his ear.

“Yeah I know.” Dean admits with a happy sigh.

Sometime later during the night, Sam gets awoken by a very insistent Dean “Wake up princess,‘s my turn now, c’mon roll over.”  Sam is completely onboard with that, loving every second of Dean’s slow, thorough exploration, secretly thrilled that he really knows now that Dean wants this as much as he does.

!!~!~!~!!~

Neither of them hears Gjuki’s satisfied chuckle when he peeks in on them during the night.  Seeing the two warrior brothers wrapped up so tightly around each other he can’t tell where Sam starts and Dean begins.  He knows he gave them the right gifts, that he’s paid his debt to them for his freedom.  Digging into his pocket, he leaves another handful of gems and gold jewelry on the table and disappears through the heating vent just as he came in. 

!~!~!~!~

The first thing Sam notices the next morning is that his left hand feels different than it usually does, then he notices that the rest of him does too.  He smiles to himself remembering all that went on the night before and turns his head and is pleased to see Dean still asleep in the bed, snuggled up right next to him.  But his hand feels different because there’s something on his ring finger that he’s not used to; it’s the ring that Gjuki gave him.  He looks at it and smiles, loving the idea that Dean has one too.  Something niggles at him that he ought to research these rings, make sure they’re okay.

“What’re you smilin’ at this early in the mornin’?” Dean asks in a sleepy rough voice.

Sam turns on his side and puts his left hand with Dean’s, making their rings clink together, the sound making him smile again, “I was just thinking about these rings.”

“I like that we have them too.” Dean says agreeing with what Sam isn’t saying.  He’s just as pleased as Sam is that they now wear matching rings, even if they weren’t from each other. “Just as long as they’re not like the Rings of Power; since these rings we’re wearing were probably made by elves just like they were.  I don’t want to find out later that Gjuki has The One Ring to control us and we have to try and find Mount Doom or something.  I mean, yeah I have my Sam all ready to go, but we’re missing a Gandalf.”

Sam laughs out loud at his brother referencing Lord of the Rings so thoroughly and correctly, “God, I love that you know that stuff Dean.”

Dean looks mock-affronted, “its self-defense, since I’m involved with such a geek boy like you.”

“Involved with?” Sam asks, not sure if he should be worried about the word Dean chose to describe them.

“Yeah, I don’t really know what to call it yet do you?”

Sam thinks about it for a long moment and then his face turns serious and earnest, “Dean we both know that there isn’t a single word that describes what we are to each other.  I could sit here and list them all off one by one.  And shut up, I know you think them too because they were written on your skin last night.  I don’t want to narrow it down to one word, ‘cause you’re everything, and that sounds dumb I know, but it’s true.”

“Not dumb, not at all Sammy. Definitely a big ol’ girl, but not dumb.”  Dean grins and leans in to kiss Sam and communicate his agreement the way he prefers, wordlessly.

~!~!~!~!~

Whenever they pull out the globe the red gem has moved to wherever they’re currently staying.  Sam’s threatened to use his remaining oil on Dean several times over the years, but has never gone through with it; usually Dean gives in and tells him the truth, no matter how hard it is for him.  It’s something he’s learned over their long years together.  Sam needs to hear the words out loud sometimes.  So yeah, when he has to, and even sometimes before Sam asks, Dean will tell him again exactly what the words written on his body had said.

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> Notes that might be interesting: Setting is a house, Smith’s Castle, which is hundreds of years old, in [Wickford, Rhode Island](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wickford,_Rhode_Island). The house is inhabited by a Niflung or dwarf, a Norse one named Gjuki; he had come over with the Viking/Norse settlers in the early 1500’s, and ended up staying when they left in the   
> [Viking Tower in Newport](http://www.hurstwic.org/history/articles/society/text/other_artifacts.htm). Then when it got resettled by others he moved over to Wickford into what’s now called Smith’s Castle living in the basement of one of the oldest houses in town. He’s been adding to the treasure hoard that the Vikings had left buried.


End file.
